


摄氏度

by kycydzf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hypothermia, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Science Experiments, Triple Drabble, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycydzf/pseuds/kycydzf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个Steve被抓，在邪恶科学家手下被冰，苟延残喘的故事，最终计划被Tony打败。<br/>填Cap-IM TRB 2016: Heroic的梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	摄氏度

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/gifts).
  * A translation of [Degrees Celsius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723810) by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia). 



> 原文是为美到窒息的 MusicalLuna 的 画 写的文
> 
>  
> 
> -67.8 °C ：西伯利亚记录中的最冷温度。
> 
> 22 °C：室温。
> 
> 37 °C：人体正常温度。

#### -67.8℃，

  
  
他以前被折磨过，实验过，他不害怕。他一次又一次的代谢掉镇静剂，打破锁链逃跑。但不知怎么的，他们总能抓住他，但他会一次又一次的尝试。他们不能永远关住他。除非他们也许可以，因为，这里很冷。那寒冷流经他的血管，刺入他的骨髓，冻伤他的肺，冰冻他的心脏。除了寒冷，这里一无所有。就好像他再次坠入冰层。就好像他那时对上Tony的双眼。（ _你知道么？_ ）他所求的一切就是再次温暖起来。  
  
  
  
  
  


#### 22.0℃，

  
  
_无法控制样本。普通限制无效。请求振金镣铐。此期间禁止靠近样本。_

*****

 

_镣铐成功到位，但样本表现出对可用镇静剂的极强抵抗力；试图保持清醒，但无法驯服。对后续研究步骤不利。_

 *****

  
  
_最终发现简单有效的平静样本的方式：将其暴露在0度以下似乎能使其顺服，同时做到最少物理伤害。_  

 *****

  
  
_实验因未能控制样本而终止。_ ~~他们见鬼的压根出不起那钱来让我干这个~~ _对于未来的意见：始终把人身安全放在首位。_  
  
~~~~  
  


#### 37.0℃，

  
  
一道闪光，一声呻吟，穿实验室服的人倒下了。Tony没再多看他们，因为他找到了Steve。Steve的嘴唇就像他的眼睛那么蓝。他不去看Tony的脸，但当Tony把他带到安全之处时他没有抵抗。那是个开始。在昆机上，Tony褪下装甲，把Steve从星条旗服装里剥出来，以自身的温暖拥抱住他。他想他是否能自私的和他一起被毯子裹住。那热量已然足够。“Tony，“Steve细声说。Tony不知道那代表的是感谢还是谴责。“对不起，”Tony说。“我也是，”Steve回答。  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END


End file.
